Why Do Birds Suddenly Appear
by PrettyPurr
Summary: What happens when a boy falls hard for a girl? He'll do anything for her, even if it means improving himself. A Sonamy high school fanfic. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Smoking Hedgehogs**

The sun started to rise and the birds were chirping. The students started heading to their respective schools. All except a blue hedgehog , who was sleeping in his bed.

Suddenly a purple hedgehog opened the bedroom door. She crossed her arms and shook her head, disappointed.

"Sonic, you're still sleeping?! You're gonna be late!" Aleena exclaimed.

Sonic started to rub his eyes and rise up from his bed. "W-whu?"

Aleena turned on the lights which flashed in Sonic's eyes. "Get up, you're gonna be late!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming, ma!" Sonic replied. Aleena sighed and went downstairs to give Sonic some privacy to change. Sonic quickly put on ripped jeans, a red hoodie, and sneakers. He ran downstairs and grabbed his backpack.

"Sonic, get some breakfast, dear." Aleena said.

"Gotcha. Love ya, mom." Sonic said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and grabbing some toast. The blue hedgehog ran to school to make the school bell.

The blue hedgehog dreaded school and was a slacker. He was an C- student and didn't care. He didn't plan on going to any college or having a career. All he wanted to do is eat chili dogs and go to parties.

He headed to a school called Chaos Emerald High, a well known school of the people of Möbius. It was like many schools who had their cliques such as the jocks/cheerleaders, the nerds, the goths, and etc., however Sonic preferred to be a lone wolf.

The blue hedgehog decided to skip his first period and decided to smoke a cigar in the bathroom.

"Ah..this is the life. Who needs edu-mication or whatcha mi-call-it?" Sonic said, relaxed. Suddenly a young fox with suspenders and large framed glasses walked into the bathroom, having to go to the bathroom. He jumped and squirmed, running into a stall which made Sonic laugh.

"What's the matter Tails? You got the waters?" Sonic joked.

Tails started to use the toilet and rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Sonic…anyways why are you smoking in the bathroom?"

"Just chilling, Buddy." Sonic replied. "Once you get out of the stall, how bout havin a smoke?" He suggested.

"Sonic, you know I don't wanna fall back on my grades." Tails replied, washing his hands.

"Yeah but don't you have all A's? I'm sure one little smoke won't hurt." Sonic said.

"Well...fine I'll join you for one smoke." Tails said. Sonic handed him a cigar.

"Great, then maybe we can get a chili dog afterwards." Sonic said.

"Let's not push it." Tails said. "So how do you smoke?" He asked.

"Like this." Sonic said, showing Tails how to smoke. Tails nodded and followed his example.

"Hey you're right..this is kinda relaxing. Where did you get it?" Tails asked.

"My bro lended me some." Sonic replied.

"But won't your mom know?"

"Nope, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Sonic said with a chuckle.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a tall, obese mustached man in a suit wearing glasses. His glared landed on the two boys smoking, specifically on Sonic.

"I thought I smelled that retched scent from here." The principal said, annoyed at the smoking.

"Principal Robotnik!" Tails exclaimed.

"What do you want, Eggman?" Sonic asked, calling him by the nickname he made up for him.

"Don't call me that!" Robotnik exclaimed, snatching the cigars from the boys' mouths.

"Hey!" Sonic exclaimed.

" You know very well that there's no cigars on campus!" He yelled. "That earns you after school detention, you know where to go." Robotnik added before leaving.

"Actually I don't know where to go…" Tails replied.

Sonic shrugged. "We go to Room 303 at 3pm. Been there….dang ten times already?"

"Ten times? But how?!" Tails asked.

"Well one for sleeping in class, two for peeping in the girls' locker room, and the rest was all a blur." Sonic replied.

Tails shook his head. "I should've never taken that cigar…" He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Amy Rose**

As lunch bell rang, the students headed outside and in the cafeteria to eat their lunch. Sonic and Tails walked out of class together, heading outside.

"Sonic, are you sure you don't need help on your homework?" Tails asked.

"Nah, unless you're gonna do it for me." Sonic replied.

"Sonic, you know I can't do that for you!" Tails replied.

"Fine fine..lets go get a chili dog off campus." Sonic suggested.

"Well sure...but aren't you banned from going off campus?" Tails asked.

"Nah, they decided to not care." Sonic replied as the duo left the campus.

Meanwhile a crowd of students surrounded a pink hedgehog and a cream colored rabbit, who looked like they were giving a speech.

"Students, hear me out! We need to cut the budget on sports and into other clubs such as art, community service, or any club that you desire! So please, if we could just convince the school board, our wishes will be heard!" The pink hedgehog announced.

The pink hedgehog was quite a stunner. Her eyes were a jade green and her muzzle had a fair skin color. Her quills were in a short bob cut that went well with her face shape. She wore a red dress with black leggings underneath and red boots. To top off her look, she wore a red headband.

Next to her was a cute cream colored rabbit with a pale white muzzle and soft brown eyes. She wore a dress over a yellow shirt and had on glasses.

"Wonder what she's preaching about…" the jock Knuckles muttered, while having an arm around his cheerleader girlfriend Tikal.

"So what do we say everyone? Are we gonna to march to the principal's office and tell our needs?" The hedgehog asked in her megaphone.

"Excuse me! Out of the way!" Robotnik called out, shoving the kids to get to the center of the crowd. "Break it off!" He yelled. The crowd separated leaving Robotnik alone with the two girls.

"Ms. Amy Rose and Ms. Cream Rabbit, what is the meaning of this?" He asked.

"U-uh we were just leaving, Principal Robotnik." Cream stuttered.

"No way! Mr Robotnik, we need to cut the-" Amy started.

"I don't have time for this! Both of you are going to detention!" He yelled.

"Wait! Don't make Cream go, this was all my idea." Amy begged.

"Very well then, Ms. Rose, you're going to detention. You know where to be." Robotnik said.

"A-actually I don't…" Amy said, knowing it's her first time that she's ever got a detention slip.

"Oh...you're one of the "good ones"." Robotnik muttured. "Room 303 at 3pm. Don't be late." He added before leaving.

"I'm sorry, Amy…" Cream said.

"Hey it's no problem, besides it's just one afternoon." Amy reassured.

Robotnik headed into the building, greeted by his assistant robots Scratch and Grounder. Scratch was a tall chicken robot while Grounder was a ground unit robot who worked as the assistant principals of the school.

"Why did you give that girl detention, your maliciousness?" Scratch asked.

"Yeah, isn't Ms. Rose a good girl?" Grounder asked, scratching his head with his drill hand.

"Because...the students aren't here to develop….opinions…" The egg shaped man replied in disgust.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Who is She?**

After the final school will rang, Sonic and Tails headed to Room 303 to the detention room.

"Sup Ant." Sonic greeted. "How's your hot wife and daughter?" He asked, referring to wife Bonnie and daughter Belle.

A coyote with blonde hair looked up from his paper. "Why am I not surprised?" He muttured.

Mr. Antoine D'Coolette was a teacher and the overseer of the detention class, which he absolutely dreaded. Especially since Sonic was a regular visitor of detention.

"And Missure Prowler, you should know better." Antoine said. "I suggest you find yourself a new friend…a friend that would lead you in ze right direction."

"Sorry, Mr. D'Coolette.." Tails replied sadly.

"Very well. Sit down." Antoine instructed. The two sat down and Sonic kicked back to relax. He was gonna be there for a while so he might as well make it comfy.

"By the way, you found a date to the prom yet?" Sonic whispered.

"Nah, I keep getting rejected." Tails replied.

"Cheer up, lil buddy. There's a lot of desperate girls in this girl." Sonic joked.

"Gee thanks for the confidence booster…" Tails deadpanned.

"I'm just pulling your tails." Sonic replied. "Just remember that there's no such thing as league, even the most gorgeous girls poop like everyone else." He added.

"Gee, I never thought of it like that." Tails replied.

"That's why you have me around."

"Quiet you two!" Antoine yelled.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing the lovely pink hedgehog from earlier. Her beauty caught everyone's eyes, especially Sonic's…

"Excuse me, is this the detention room?" Amy asked sweetly.

"Why yes, I'm surprised at you Madam Rose….sit down with ze others." Antoine said.

Amy headed over to the desks, while Sonic kept his eyes on her. She was the most beautiful girl Sonic's ever laid eyes on. He watched the way she walked, the way her curves looked, the way her rosy pink lips taunted him, the way her green eyes and smile lit up the room...she was absolutely perfect to him.

Amy sat down next to the blue hedgehog which made him get a whiff of her strawberry scent. The pink hedgehog gave a small smile to the blue hedgehog before turning upfront.

"Tails, who is that enchanting beauty…?" Sonic whispered.

"That's Amy Rose...I'm surprised to see her here.." Tails said.

"Oh so she's a good girl? Fantastic…" Sonic said in a daze.

"Quiet you two!" Antoine yelled.

"I've never seen her before…" Sonic said.

"That's because you're barely at school…" Tails deadpanned. "...but you think I should ask her to the prom?"

Sonic's eyes widened as he immediately covered Tails's mouth. "No way, man! She's way out of your league!" The blue hedgehog replied.

"I thought you said there's no such thing as leagues." Tails said.

"I lied okay? I lied! Stay away from her!" Sonic threatened before releasing him. "Anyways...you got a mint?"

Tails handed Sonic a mint. "Noooo Tails, I'm talking to a lady here so I need one of those super strong mints." Sonic corrected. Tails took a much larger mint and handed it to Sonic. Sonic chewed it, which felt like a bomb of freshness went off turning Sonic's chili dog breath into something minty.

"Perfect…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Introductions**

"So...you're gonna talk to her?" Tails asked.

"Yep now watch, this is how you separate the men from the boys." Sonic said. The blue hedgehog faced the pink girl, trying to play it cool.

"Helloooooooo nurse!" Sonic greeted. Amy turned her attention to the blue hedgehog and smiled.

"Oh hello there." She replied.

"First time here?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah...Mr. Robotnik put me here for protesting. What about you?" Amy asked.

"Oh protesting huh? So she's a bit of a rebel…" Sonic thought.

"Well I was put here for sm-...uh..er I mean, being honest about lunch. The mashed potatoes were way undercooked." Sonic lied.

Amy giggled which made Sonic blush and proud of himself for getting her to laugh.

"So what's your name, sweet cheeks?" Sonic asked.

"My name is Amy and yours?"

"Sonic T. Hedgehog's the name." He replied. "Man...i've never seen you around here before..to think I missed out on a stunner such as yourself."

"Really? I've been to this school for two years now...come to think of it, I've never seen you before." Amy said.

Sonic chuckled nervously. "Ah you know, I'm always in the background. So anyways, wanna go out with me? Grab a chili dog or anything you want."

"Uhh...well we just met." Amy replied. "Besides, I am awfully busy with school and such."

"Oh okay, well if you change your mind, I'll be here..er..somewhere in this crazy school." Sonic said. "By the way how old are you?"

"I'm 17, this is my senior year and yourself?" Amy asked.

"Hey! I'm a senior too...and I'm actually 19...heh...kinda got held back a few grades." Sonic replied embarrassed.

"Oh I see." Amy replied.

"Y-yeah but hey if you still wanna be friends..I mean...id be happy...extremely happy..hehe.." Sonic said.

Amy smiled. "Hmm..id like that very much, Sonic." She said, open to meeting new people.

"That's it, Sonic Ze Hedgehog, you have 5 more days of detention! Sit in the back of the room away from Madam Rose!" Antoine yelled.

"Whatever! It was worth it!" Sonic replied, feeling pride in getting to talk to her. The blue hedgehog sat next to Tails.

"How'd it go?" Tails asked.

"Just...fantastic…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Meet the Hedgehog Family**

After detention, Sonic headed home with a big smile on his face. The girl actually knew he existed and he felt overjoyed. It was step one of his plan to have the beautiful pink hedgehog become his girlfriend.

Sonic opened the door and walked into the kitchen where he saw his sister Sonia and brother Manic eating pizza.

"Sup bro." Manic greeted. However Sonic ignored him and sat down in a loving daze.

"Uh...Möbius to Sonic, come in." Sonia said, trying to get her brother's attention. "...Wonder what's got him in a mood…"

"I just get my future wife…" Sonic said.

Sonia giggled. "Sonic, you can't even commit to your grades, what makes you think you could commit to a woman?"

"Shut up!" Sonic replied. "Besides, this girl is special."

"Is she a looker, bro?" Manic asked.

"Oh you bet, bro. It's like heaven follows her wherever she goes." Sonic said.

"She's not like that Fiona chick you brought home, right Sonic?" Sonia replied.

"I said heaven, not hell, sis." Sonic said. "Besides, this girl is way better than Fiona."

"Oh yeah, do you know anything about this girl?" Sonia asked.

"Well she's….pink.." Sonic replied.

"And…?"

"Uhh...ooh! She protests!"

"About?"

"Uhh..she didn't tell me.."

"That's what I thought." Sonia said.

Suddenly Aleena came in with her quills in a mess and a tired body. "Hello, children.."

"Hey mom." The three said in unison.

"I ordered is a pizza for dinner." Sonia said.

"Ah, very good, Sonia." Aleena praised. "Now how was your day everyone?"

"Mom, Sonic's in love!" Manic announced.

"S-shut up, Manic!" Sonic replied, knowing his mom would ask so many questions.

"Oooh, who is she, Sonic?" Aleena asked.

"Uh..her name is Amy...and well that's all I know." Sonic said. "But I really like her…"

"You two just met." Sonia deadpanned.

"I don't know how to explain it...but I feel like I wanna get to know this girl." Sonic said. "Like she's something special…maybe you'll understand love when you dump that snobby boyfriend of yours, sis." He added before running upstairs.

"Bartleby, is not a snob! He just enjoys the finer things in life!" Sonia yelled. The magenta hedgehog turned to her mother.

"So mom, you think Sonic will get this girl?" Sonia asked.

"Well I think if he's himself he could." Aleena replied.

"Mom...do you want him to scare her off?" Sonia asked.

"I heard that!" Sonic yelled from upstairs.

Sonic looked at a picture of his deceased father Jules on his bed stand. The father died during a car accident when Sonic was ten years old and he never stopped missing him.

"Well dad, if you were alive...what would you tell me?" Sonic thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sonic the Debatehog**

The next day, Sonic made sure to show up to school to see the beautiful Amy Rose. As he headed to classes, Sonic would catch a glimpse of the pink hedgehog's captivating smile and pretty green eyes. Unfortunately they shared no classes together since Amy was in honors classes which made it frustrating for Sonic.

While lunch was going on, Sonic headed to the guidance counselor's office to get advice about this beautiful girl.

"Sup, Mr. Pickle." Sonic greeted. The elderly human was surprised that the blue hedgehog was in his office.

"Why Sonic...I haven't seen you since...goodness freshmen year." Mr. Pickle greeted.

"I know, it's been a while. Say, I need your help." Sonic said.

"Well you came to the right place, do you need help on grades, clubs, family life? Anything at all?"

"Actually it's about a girl."

"Oh?"

Sonic sat down on a chair. "Yeah I wanna impress this girl I like, her name is Amy Rose."

"Ah yes, Ms. Rose...such a beautiful, intelligent young woman."

"Oh you can say that again.." Sonic said in a daze. "I can't stop thinking about her...so how do I force her to like me?"

Mr. Pickle chuckled. "Well that's not how it works...but I can give you advice on how to develop something with her."

"I'll do anything!" Sonic said.

"Well alright, share some common interests...talk to her. I believe she's on the debate team." Mr. Pickle said.

"Perfect! I'll do it!" Sonic said. "Thanks, Mr. P." Sonic said before leaving.

After school, Sonic eventually found the debate team room where Amy was. He peaked into the room and saw Amy Rose giving a speech in front of the team.

"And to conclude, I firmly believe we should cut sports budgets and put in more into other clubs. Remember we want school to be enjoyable for all...not exclude anyone." The pink hedgehog explained.

The class clapped for joy as Amy sat down, especially Sonic.

"WOO! GO GO AMY!" Sonic cheered from the back.

"Very good, Ms. Rose." A taller cream colored rabbit said.

"Thank you, Miss Vanilla." Amy replied. Vanilla was a teacher and the mother to Amy's best friend Cream. Amy considers her to be her favorite teacher.

"Boy I'll say, I definitely see you with an impressive future." Jet, the debate team president, replied.

"Aww why thank you, Jet. How very kind of you to say." Amy said.

Vanilla turned her attention to the back of the room and saw Sonic. "Why Mr. Sonic, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to be on the debate team." Sonic said.

"Well we have one more opening-"

"Perfect. Sign me up, teach." Sonic said.

"So Mr. Sonic, your topic will be should Mobians be roboticized under one rule to make the Economy more efficient." Vanilla said.

"Pfffftt, I mean sure we'd have awesome robot suits but we'd lose our freedom! And freedom is what I'm all about! So NO, I do not think Mobius should be roboticized!" Sonic yelled.

"I see...how about you write your answer down." Vanilla suggested.

Amy giggled softly while Jet the Hawk glared at Sonic...knowing that Sonic never shows up for classes. The hawk was quite suspicious and from the looks of it, the blue hedgehog had a thing for Amy...which Jet did not like at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Moon For Me**

Sonic appeared at the debate team the next day much to Jet's dismay. Sonic enjoyed listening and watching Amy Rose perform her speeches.

"Alright class, now it's time to get into pairs to do a quick debate exercise." Vanilla announced.

"Alright, I know who I'm picking!" Sonic cheered, looking at Amy.

"Actually Mr. Sonic, I'm going to be dividing you into pairs. Now I have you with Jet Hawk." Vanilla replied.

"WHAT?!" Both Sonic and Jet exclaimed.

"But Mrs. Rabbit, he's an idiot!" Jet protested.

"What?! I'm not an idiot! You're an idiot!" Sonic replied.

"Typical idiotic reply." Jet deadpanned.

"Mom, shouldn't we stop them?" Cream whispered.

"Not yet, dear...this is a perfect debate." Vanilla replied.

"Oh yeah well...well.." Sonic started. The blue hedgehog suddenly had an idea. He decided to pull down his jeans and underwear to moon Jet. The class gasped while Amy shook her head in disapproval and Jet barfed onto the floor.

Next day, Amy was waiting at the city bus stop while Sonic spied on from from behind the bushes all day due to him getting suspended. She was alone, which made it the perfect time to talk to her.

Sonic appeared from the bushes and walked over to Amy. "Hey.. Amy." Sonic said awkwardly, after what he displayed yesterday.

"Hi Sonic.." She replied.

"Listen...I'm sorry for the whole mooning thing…" Sonic said sheepishly, making Amy giggle softly.

"It's okay...it was actually kinda of funny now that I think about it." She said.

"Reality? Well it was my pleasure." Sonic said proudly. "Anyways...whatcha up to?"

"Well I have a presentation coming up tomorrow first thing for the debate team " Amy said.

"Ah..that's cool..so besides the debate team, what else do you like?" Sonic asked.

"Well I actually tutor in Mercian studies. I'm actually from Mercia." Amy said.

"You tutor? Well unfortunately I'm...not doing so good in that class." Sonic lied, knowing very well he's not in that class.

"Really? Well then I'll be happy to come over to your house and tutor." Amy offered.

"You..you'd do that for me?" Sonic asked. "Could you come over tonight at like...6?"

"Well...I'll try." Amy replied.

"YES!" Sonic cheered before giving Amy a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you at my place." The blue hedgehog cheered before giving Amy his address on a note.

Amy blushed and touched her cheek, where Sonic kissed her. She smiled shyly before getting into the arriving city bus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Wanna Study?**

Later on, Amy arrived at the address Sonic gave her. She stopped at a small but cute home. It looked quite cozy and clean. It even had a little garden.

Amy rang the doorbell and the door was answered by not Sonic, but Manic. The green hedgehog's eyes widened as he checked out the beauty in front of him.

"Well well well, how can I help ya?" Manic asked, wiggling his brows.

"H-hi, my name is Amy Rose, I'm here to tutor your son." Amy replied.

"Ohhh! You're that girl Sonic goes on about...man, no wonder he's crazy for you." Manic said. "Well anyways come in."

Amy walked into the house and blushed when Manic said a comment about Sonic going crazy for her.

"Sonic, Amy's here!" Manic called. "By the way, mom's at work and the sis is out shopping so if you need anything just call me." Manic said with a wink before leaving.

Sonic ran downstairs while blushing his quills trying to look his best. "H-hey! You're right on time." Sonic commented.

"Yep, are you ready to study?" Amy asked.

"Well yeah but first…" Sonic dimmed the living room lights and played a CD. Suddenly make out music was played in Sonic's attempt to seduce Amy. The pink hedgehog sat down on the couch, confused.

"Sonic..why is there make out music?" Amy asked. "And it's quite dark in here!"

"Uh..well uh darkness and make out music helps me study." Sonic lied.

"Well not for me, turn on the lights and turn off that music so we can get down to business." Amy instructed. Sonic sighed and obeyed her before joining Amy on the couch.

Sonic also noticed Amy's change of clothes. She went from her red dress to light gray hoodie and jean shorts.

"Goodness it's hot in here…" Amy commented, before taking off her hoodie, revealing a black tank top. Sonic couldn't help but stare at her toned tummy and especially her breasts. Some, but not a lot of cleavage was shown leaving Sonic to daydream about what her breasts would look like nude…

"I didn't know her breasts were this nice…" Sonic thought.

"Sonic?" Amy called, Sonic snapped out of his dream. The last thing he wanted Amy to find out was that he was a pervert.

"Y-yea?"

"Are you ready to study?" She asked, taking out some books

"Yeah! Let's do this!"

As Amy was tutoring Sonic in Mercian history, Sonic found himself listening and actually learning. The blue hedgehog has always thought he was unteachable until now. Amy Rose was indeed patient with him unlike most teachers. They spent hours having fun while studying.

"So how is the Mercian apple pie prepared?" Amy asked.

"With three sweet apples...and three tart apples." Sonic answered.

"Nice job!" Amy cheered. "Now who was the first king?"

"Hmmm...King Henry!" Sonic answered. Amy clapped and smiled.

"Oh Sonic, you're really getting this!" She cheered.

"I even took so many notes!" Sonic replied, showing Amy the filled pages of Mercia history.

"Oh yes...oh Sonic you really are studious." Amy cheered.

"All thanks to you." Sonic replied. "You teaching me with that beautiful voice and your beautiful knowledge." He said which made Amy blush and giggle shyly.

"Oh stop it." Amy teased.

Sonic held both of her hands. "I'm serious...you really are the smartest girl ever...don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He said. Amy smiled, staring into his eyes in which he returned. The two never felt so warm before…

"Anyways….Amy..you know prom is coming up and...well...will you go with me to the prom?" Sonic asked.

"Oh Sonic...you're no one I've ever met before...you're really open and honest...and quite funny.." Amy said.

"Good! So will you go to prom with me?" Sonic asked.

Amy nodded. "Of course, Sonic. I'd be happy to be your prom date."

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed, doing a backflip. "Oh Amy, I'm gonna make ya proud! I'll get a big fancy limo."

"Oh Sonic, you don't have to do that." Amy reassured.

"But..I want to, Amy..you deserve it." Sonic said as the two stared into each other's eyes. "And...if honesty is something you want, I have something to tell you.."

"What is it?"

"I'm not in Mercian studies, this was just a scheme to get to spend with you." Sonic said, only to get slapped by Amy.

"You knew I had a debate team meeting tomorrow! So you kept me all night and pretended to be stupid?!" Amy yelled. The pink hedgehog got up and stormed out of the house.

"Sonic the Hedgehog.. _.I hate you!_ " Amy yelled.

After that scene, Sonic decided to make a phone call to his cousin Shadow. Meanwhile Shadow the Hedgehog was making out with his long time girlfriend Rouge the Bat in his bedroom. Shadow was a ebony furred hedgehog with red highlights on his quills, a tanned muzzle,red eyes, and white furred chest. He often wore hoodies like Sonic, but they had a much edgier look and had different colors such as black, red, and white.

His girlfriend Rouge was a pretty white bat with a curvy body with large breasts. Her muzzle and body was a tanned color and her eyes were teal. She often flaunted her curves in skimpy outfits making her a lust target for boys at school. However Shadow was the only one who caught her eye.

Shadow's phone started to ring when the couple was about to take things deeper.

"Who is that?" Rouge asked as Shadow was kissing her neck.

The black hedgehog checked his phone. "It's my cousin Sonic...probably nothing important." Sonic replied.

"Shadow, you should probably answer that." Rouge whispered.

"He's probably going to say some corny joke." Shadow replied.

"But what if it's important?"

"I doubt it."

"Shadow, just answer." Rouge said.

"Fine…" Shadow said defeated. He answered the phone, disappointed that Sonic interrupted his time with Rogue. "Sonic, what do you want?"

"Guess who's got a prom date!" Sonic cheered dumbfound.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Jet Makes His Move**

"Sonic...what the hell? Is that why you called me?" Shadow asked.

"Well actually I called cause I need to borrow a tux." Sonic replied.

"What? Buy your own damn tux." Shadow said.

"I can't, I'm saving the money for the limo I'm buying for my date with Amy." the blue hedgehog said. "Besides we're the same size!"

"Wait..Amy? As in Amy Rose?"

"Yeeeeah?"

Shadow chuckled. "Looks like you're reaching too high."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sonic..you rarely actually go to school and you're the laziest person ever, unlike Amy who takes her grades seriously." Shadow said bluntly. "Sorry, but you're a loss cause."

"Oh Shadow, Sonic could improve if he wanted to." Rouge corrected.

"Thank you, Rouge!" Sonic said.

"Who's side are you on anyway, Rouge?" Shadow asked. "Fine Sonic...but I don't want a single spot when I get it back."

"Thanks buddy!" Sonic replied.

"Yeah yeah, now go away." Shadow said impatiently, hanging up on his cousin. He stared at his lover lustfully. "Mmm...now where were we…"

"Actually Shadow, I need to return home. Mom is worried sick." Rouge said. The bat kissed her boyfriend's cheek before leaving. Shadow sighed disappointed, crossing his arms.

"Damn you, Sonic….damn you.."

The next morning, Amy was giving her debate to the judges. Unfortunately the pink hedgehog was sleepy from staying up with Sonic.

"And so...we should cut-..." Soon Amy fell asleep standing up which was bad on her score. As soon as Amy was fully asleep, Cream helped her back to her desk so that Amy could relax.

Jet the hawk smirked. "Heh...now that Amy is asleep...I can impress the judges."

The hawk impressed the judges with his debate on increasing the speed limit. He even won the debate competition with a perfect score which was posted for the school to see. However Jet wasn't surprised even in the slightest, he was fully sure of his skills.

Amy decided to approach Jet after hearing the news. She was still furious that Sonic tricked her but tried not to let it get to her.

"Congratulations on getting first place, Jet." Amy praised.

Jet smirked, checking her out. "Thanks Amy, say...I got a question for you."

"Well okay, what is it?"

"Will you go to the prom with me?" Jet asked.

Amy's eyes widened, not expecting this. "O-Oh my…"

"I can give you a debate on why you should if y-"

"No Jet, I'd love to go. I've respected you for quite a while." Amy replied. Jet knew he was an achiever and the best student in Chaos High. He was intelligent, athletic, funny, and quite popular especially with the ladies, even the teachers loved him. However Jet had his eyes set for Amy Rose, a girl he long time craved for.

"Well great, I'll pick you up 6:30 at my place." Jet said, giving a wink.

Amy smiled, as attractive as Jet was to her, something felt missing. "I'll see you then, Jet!" she said before heading to her next class.

The hawk smirked proudly watching her leave. "Of course she'd say yes..girls love the Jet." he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Meet the Roses**

Twas the night of the prom and everything was being set up into place. Sonic sat alone in the limo as his hired driver drove him to Amy's house.

"Well, here we are, Mr. Hedgehog." The driver said.

Sonic smiled. "Perfect, now wait here." He said before getting out. The blue hedgehog approached the beautiful suburban house and knocked on the door. A male white hedgehog with jade green eyes answered the door as he smoked his pipe. He was Amy's father aka Mr. Rose, an intimidating man who was protective over his daughter.

"Who the hell are you?" Mr. Rose asked.

"I'm Sonic, Amy's date for the prom." Sonic replied. "And you must be Amy's dad."

"One and only." Mr. Rose took a good look at Sonic, he didn't seem like the type he'd imagine his daughter with. "You go to the same high school?"

"Yep, that's how I know her." Sonic replied.

"Good grades?" Mr. Rose asked.

"Uh…..sure?"

Mr. Rose decided to let Sonic into the house. The two male hedgehogs sat in the living room as Mr. Rose stared Sonic down. It was a long awkward silence until Amy's mother walked downstairs.

"Well hello there, young man!" She greeted. "Are you Amy's date?"

Sonic got up to shake the hedgehog woman's hand. "Yep, that's me!" He said. Sonic took note on how the mother looked exactly like Amy except her mom had red fur and blue eyes. Mrs. Rose also had long quills but preferred to keep it in a low ponytail. She was beautiful, but Sonic really wanted to see Amy.

"Oooh this is so exciting! Amy should be down any second." Mrs. Rose informed. Sonic sighed in relief, it was nice to see a friendly face after being stared down by her protective dad. "Honey, your date is here!" Mrs. Rose called.

"Coming!" Amy replied from upstairs. Soon steps were heard as the pink hedgehog came down the stairs. Sonic held a white rose in his hand, ready to give to Amy.

Amy came down in a long green form fitting dress that had a somewhat low v neck. Her quills were also in a bun and makeup was tastefully done. Sonic couldn't take his eyes off her...to him, Amy appeared as a beautiful goddess. However Amy's smile disappeared when she saw Sonic.

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I'm your prom date." Sonic replied. "You said you'd go with me."

"Yeah but I said I hated you…" Amy corrected.

"To be honest, Amy...after you said yes, everything was such a blur." Sonic said. Amy shook her head embarrassed.

"Wait so if he isn't your prom date, who is?" Mr. Rose asked his daughter. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Mr. Rose answered the door before Amy could say a word. Jet the Hawk was standing at the door wearing a suit and held a bouquet of flowers for Amy.

"And who are you?" Mr. Rose asked.

"I'm Jet the Hawk, Amy's date." Jet answered. "So you must be Mr. Rose?"

"I am." he replied. Suddenly Mr. Rose's attention turned from the hawk to the silver car next to his mailbox. The hedgehog father's eyes widened at the beautiful car.

"Is that...is that the new Cruiser 1000?" Mr. Rose asked.

"Yep, it's all mine." Jet replied.

Mr. Rose smiled proudly. "Well well guess my daughter got a good one. Come in, Come in!" he said. Jet walked into the Rose residence and saw Amy, Mrs. Rose, and ...Sonic.

"What's he doing here?!" Sonic and Jet said in unison.

"Well, Jet here told me he was Amy's prom date." Mr. Rose said.

"What? Amy..you're going with him?" Sonic asked.

"Well yes..Sonic..you knew I had that debate and you tricked me...now that costed me the whole debate." Amy said. "And yes, I agreed to go with Jet."

"B-But…"

"Sonic..please leave…" Amy instructed. Sonic sighed and walked out of the house in shame. He peaked through the window outside and saw Amy's mom taking pictures of her daughter and Jet.

"That should be me making her night memorable.." Sonic said sadly. The blue hedgehog went to the limo he rented here the driver was waiting for him.

"Where's your date, Mr. Hedgehog?" the driver asked, holding the car door.

"She's going out with him…"

"The guy with the Cruiser?" the driver asked.

"Yeah-..wait he has a cruiser?!" Sonic asked, jealous.

"I saw a green hawk driving it. To be honest, I don't blame Ms. Rose for going with him." the driver said.

"Shut up." Sonic said, putting his seatbelt.

The driver got into the limo. "So where to?"

"The prom of course, I'm still renting this ride." Sonic replied.

"Very well, sir." the driver said before driving to Chaos High.

Sonic sighed sadly and looked out the window at the night sky forming. "Maybe..maybe there's a way…to win her over.. "


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Chaos High Prom**

Sonic walked into the gym where the gorgeously decorated prom was. Sonic felt lonely that he didn't have a date, so he decided to sit at a table.

Suddenly a yellow flying squirrel with a tux approached Sonic. "Hey Sonic, where's your date?" He asked.

"She went with someone else, Ray." Sonic replied.

"Bummer. Do you still wanna get the dinner?" Ray asked.

"Hell yeah, I paid for two dinners...one was supposed to be for my date though…" Sonic sadly said. "Anyways, get me two chicken dinners for one."

Ray nodded before leaving. Sonic sighed and watched some beautiful girls walk by, but to him they didn't compare to Amy.

"Hey Sonic?" A voice called. Sonic turned around and saw Tails in a tux.

"Tails! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I got a date." Tails said. "It was last minute but u got one!"

Sonic's eyes widened, but then he chuckled not believing him. "Yeah right. Tails, you don't need to lie to me. We're both a couple of single guys."

"Sorry to keep you waiting. The bathroom line was huge." Cream said, giving Tails a hug. Sonic was shocked that Tails had a date.

"No problem." Tails said. "By the way, Cream, this is Sonic." The fox introduced.

"I've seen you before at the debate club. Nice to finally meet you." Cream said, shaking his hand.

"You... too…" Sonic replied.

"So...where did you meet her, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"We met at the lunchroom, I gave her five rings to get a treat for her pet chao at home. Then I decided to ask her to the prom after an awkward conversation." Tails replied.

"Oh…" Sonic said.

"Hey Tails, could we sit at the couple's table?" Cream asked.

"Sure Crea-...uh…" Tails looked at Sonic, who sat alone.

"Oh don't worry about me...ill just stay here...alone...go on you lovebirds." Sonic sarcastically replied.

" okay!" Tails replied quickly, escorting Cream away.

"Dammit!" Sonic thought. Suddenly the crowd's attention turned to both Jet and Amy, who walked side by side into prom. Everyone cheered for them which made Amy blush.

"Oh Jet...they're cheering for us…" Amy whispered.

Jet smirked. "That's because we're stars." He said proudly.

Sonic looked at Amy, who looked absolutely beautiful. He wanted to be her's so badly.

"There's Amy...looking so beautiful...that bastard Jet doesn't deserve her." Sonic said to himself.

"Here's your chicken dinners." Ray said, handing Sonic both plates.

"Thanks, man." Sonic replied.

"Alright Alright, settle down! It's time to announce the prom king and queen….boy do I dread this time.." Eggman muttered, as he took out a card with the winners. "And this year's Prom King and Prom Queen are….Jet Hawk and Amy Rose!"

The crowd cheered as Eggman handed Amy and Jet their crowns. Sonic smiled at how happy Amy looked, she was a queen to him regardless if she had a crown or not.

"WOO AMY! WAY TO GO!" Sonic cheered loudly. Jet sat in a chair while Amy stood next to him while everyone took pictures of them.

"Dammit...if she was my queen, I'd give my throne to her…" Sonic thought. The couple started to have their private dance while everyone watched.

"Oh Jet...this is all beautiful.." Amy said.

"Oh we haven't even started this night yet…" Jet whispered seductively. Amy blushed a light shade of red, confused on what he meant. After the private dance, everyone joined back into the dance floor. While Jet was dancing with Amy, Sonic casually walked up behind Jet before putting his foot out to trip the hawk.

"OW!" Jet yelled as he fell on his stomach.

"Jet, are you okay?" Amy asked, kneeling down to his level.

Jet opened his eyes and growled at the blue hedgehog. "That idiot tripped me!"

"No I didn't!" Sonic lied.

Amy helped her date up and looked at the blue hedgehog. "Sonic...is that true?"

Sonic was about to lie, but decided not to. He liked her too much for that. "Yeah...I tripped him!" He replied.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Never Been More Sure**

Amy pulled Sonic outside the gym to have a private conversation. "Sonic, why can't you accept that I'm here with Jet?" She asked.

"Because...we were meant to be together!" Sonic replied. "There's a lot of things I'm never sure about...but this time I'm 1000% sure..and they say when you're that sure, you're never wrong…"

"I'm sorry Sonic….but this time you're wrong.." Amy said before going back to the prom. Sonic sighed and decided to leave early. He headed out to the limo where the driver waited for him.

"Hey, are you okay?" The driver asked.

"No, she hates me.." Sonic replied, getting in the limo.

"Bummer...should I take you home?"

"No, take me to Ring Point." Sonic said, wanting to think at a nice viewpoint. "I still have an hour left with you."

The driver's eyes widened, knowing Ring Point was actually a make out place. "Whoa kid, I'm just a driver! But alright, Ring Point it is." He said before driving off.

Later on, Jet and Amy decided to leave prom due to Jet having a surprise planned for them.

"So where is this surprise?" Amy asked.

"It's coming up real soon, close your eyes." Jet instructed. Amy obeyed by both closing and covering up her eyes. Jet smirked and drove a little faster to get to the surprise. The hawk soon arrived at a cliff and decided to park next to a limo where Sonic was.

"Okay, you can open them." Jet said. Amy opened her eyes, surprised that she was taken here at a cliff.

"Jet, where are we?" She asked.

"This is uh...Ring Point, it's a make- er place where I like to watch the view." He lied.

"Oh...well it is a nice view.." Amy said, looking at all the lights from above. Jet undid his seatbelt and kept the car door locked before he turned to Amy.

"I had a great time with you, Amy.." Jet said.

"Me too, Jet...prom was pretty fun.." Amy said.

"Yeah….and I wanna top off tonight with this…" Jet said, leaning in. Amy's eyes widened as the hawk started to deeply kiss her…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: My Hero**

Amy was surprised...but something didn't feel right about it. She didn't want to take this fast, but felt Jet's tongue slide down her mouth. Amy pushed him off immediately.

"J-Jet...lets not do it.." She stuttered.

"Aw come on, babe. Don't be like that." Jet protested, trying to go back in for the kiss. Amy pushed him away again.

"Jet, I said no!" She yelled. Jet growled before holding her wrists tightly, dominating the girl. As much as Amy squirmed, she was no match for Jet. The hawk smirked and licked his lips lustfully, seeing her squirm just made him want her more.

"Calm down, babe...just let me do all the work.." Jet whispered, trying to kiss her neck.

"HELP!" Amy screamed.

Meanwhile Sonic decided to leave the limo to smoke a cigar before the limo left without him. He still thought about Amy and how he wished he was with her.

Sonic saw the Cruiser that Jet owned. "Huh...is that Jet's car?" He asked himself. Suddenly Sonic heard screams from the car which sounded like a girl's scream.

"JET, LET ME GO!" She screamed.

Sonic's eyes widened at what he heard, that scream sounded very familiar. "That's Amy's scream!"

"JET STOP!" Amy screamed.

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" Jet yelled, slapping her across the face. Sonic's eyes suddenly intensified, hearing Amy in danger. He ran towards Jet's car, trying to open the locked door.

"Dammit!" Sonic muttered to himself. "..wait, I have an idea."

Suddenly Sonic spin dashed into Jet's car door making a hole. As soon as Jet ripped part of Amy's dress, Sonic immediately grabbed and pulled Jet out of the car before punching him.

"You. Do. Not. Touch. Her. You. Bastard!" Sonic said while punching. He punched Jet to a bloody mess before tossing him on the side of the car. Sonic wanted to kill him for this...but decided to spare him and let him lay on the ground.

Sonic heard Amy cry, he unlocked the door and opened it before seeing the pink hedgehog in tears.

"Amy...its me.." Sonic said gently. Suddenly Amy hugged Sonic tightly while crying. The blue hedgehog gently returned the hug and stroked her quills gently.

"Oh Sonic...he...he...he.."

"Shhh...he can't hurt you anymore…" Sonic whispered.

Amy continued to cry while Sonic continued to hold her in his arms, allowing her to cry all she wanted.

"Oh Sonic….its all my fault…" Amy whispered. Sonic released her, confused.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"I shouldn't have worn this dress...it revealed too much skin.." She whispered.

Sonic shook his head. "No Amy...I don't care if you were wearing nothing but a bikini...he shouldn't have touched you…its your body…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: My Protector**

"Sonic...could you walk me home?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded and placed his tuxedo jacket on her shoulders before they started to walk. He placed a protective arm around her to help make sure she felt safe. Amy stopped crying and stayed close to Sonic's company, feeling quite secured.

"I should've went with you.." Amy said.

"Hey..I don't blame you for being mad...I cost you the whole competition…" Sonic said. "That was immature of me.." The blue hedgehog whispered.

Amy giggled softly which bade Sonic blush. "It's no problem...really…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Sonic smiled. "I'm glad…"

"Sonic...why did you save me?" Amy asked. "I told you that I hated you…"

"Because...I hate when guys do that to girls...I may love the female form, but I'd never force her to do anything you didn't want to do...besides...I care about you…" He admitted.

The two headed over to Amy's front door where Sonic knocked on the door. "Would you like me to stay the night with you?" He asked.

"I wish..but my parents won't allow." Amy replied.

Sonic scratched the back of his quills nervously. "Yeah, you're right.."

The door opened which revealed Mr. And Mrs. Rose. "Amy, you're home late..and where's that Jet boy?" Amy's father asked.

"Oh Amy, why is your dress ripped?" Amy's mother asked.

Amy faced Sonic in which Sonic replied with a nod, that indicated to tell her parents the honest truth and that he'd be right there by her side.

"Well mom and dad…" Amy started to explain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Mother's Love**

Sonic returned home tired, he was ready to go to sleep but he was stopped by his mother.

"Young man, where were you?!" Aleena asked in a robe with curlers in her hair.

"Well...I got in a fight…" Sonic replied.

"You got into a fight?!" Sonia asked, peaking at the corner.

"Far out, dude!" Manic praised.

"Sonia! Manic! Go to your rooms!" Aleena scolded. The two siblings left before the purple hedgehog turned to her son with a worried expression.

"Oh Sonic...why would you get into a fight?" Aleena asked. The mother knew Sonic was lazy and a bit of a smart mouth but she never thought he'd get into a fight. "Did that person hurt you?"

"No, he didn't land a single blow, mom." Sonic replied truthfully. "Anyways..he was..attempting to rape Amy, the girl I like,...so I broke into his car and beat him up."

Aleena covered her mouth, her eyes were widened. "Oh dear..is this Amy girl okay?" She asked.

"Yeah..thank chaos..I walked her home and was with her when she explained what happened to her parents. The parents called the police on Jet." Sonic explained.

"Oh I'm so glad you two are safe.." Aleena whispered, giving Sonic a bear hug. Sonic was squeezed tightly but smiled at his mom's gesture.

"Anyways, mom...I'm gonna be busy this weekend." Sonic said.

"Why? What's happening?" Aleena asked.

"Well mom...I'm gonna be studying all weekend.."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Mondays, Mondays, Mondays**

The weekend past as Sonic stayed in his room all weekend to complete missing homework and such to improve his grade. When Monday hit, the blue hedgehog came to school with bags under his eyes looking sleep deprived.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails called out. Sonic turned around and saw Tails running towards him.

"Oh hey, buddy." Sonic replied with a yawn.

"Sonic, guess what? I went on a date!" Tails exclaimed. "It was with Cream...man she's funny, smart, and the kindness girl ever...and she said she likes how geeky I am! She's perfect, man...I think I'm in love…"

"That's nice, Tails." Sonic replied.

"So what are you? You okay? You look terrible." Tails said.

"Well, I studied and worked all weekend to turn in missing work." Sonic replied.

"Really? Did the teachers take it?"

"Yeah, they pitied me, but at least I have a better grade." Sonic said.

"That's great!" Tails said. "What made you work hard?"

"Well...it's because of Amy...I wanna graduate this year with her, Tails. They said I'll have a chance on graduating in the summer if I keep up my grades." Sonic explained.

"Great! By the way, did you hear about Jet?"

"What about him?"

"He got expelled for attempting rape...he's also going to jail." Tails said. Sonic nodded, knowing the story all too well.

"Is Amy here?" He asked.

"I haven't seen her, why?" Tails asked.

Sonic shook his head. "Nothing...lets just get to class."

Hours later, Sonic was about to leave but was stopped by Shadow. "Hey, where's my tux?!" Shadow demanded.

Sonic turned around and saw his cousin. "What tu-ohhhhhh the one I wore to prom."

"Hell yeah, where is it?"

"Well...see I forgot to bring it, besides Amy has the jacket." Sonic replied.

"Why would-...fine, bring it tomorrow. Got it?" Shadow instructed.

Sonic nodded and headed over to Amy's house to not only retrieve the jacket but to check up on her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Waterfall Romance**

The blue hedgehog arrived at the Rose Residence and rang the doorbell. Sonic breathed in and out hoping that Amy's father wasn't home. Much to his delight, Amy answered the door.

"Hello Sonic!" She greeted. "Come in!"

"H-Hey Amy.." Sonic said, walking inside. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good, and yourself?"

"I'm great but listen...I kinda left the tux jacket here..and I need it back." Sonic said.

"Oh! I still have it! Be right back." Amy replied. The pink hedgehog ran upstairs while Sonic took a look around the house, looking at pictures of Amy and her family.

Amy returned with the tuxedo jacket. "Here you go." She said, handing it to him.

"Thanks Ames." Sonic replied with a smile. "Hey so...how come you didn't come to school?" He asked.

"Well..the police came over asking me some questions about what happened with Jet." Amy replied. Sonic nodded in understandment.

"So you okay?" He asked, Amy replied with a nod and smile.

"I was also planning on going to the town pool...but I heard it's closed for the day." Amy says. Sonic had an idea, while he wasn't much of a swimmer he wanted to see Amy happy. He had a place where he could take her.

"Well...I wanna show you a place I know of. It has a lake for swimming." Sonic said. Amy's eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"Sure, just let me get changed." Amy said. Sonic waited patiently for her return, he decided he might as well swim in his boxers.

Amy returned in a white with red polkas it sundress to cover up her swimsuit underneath. Sonic blushed and smiled.

"You look really cute, Amy." He said.

"Thank you, Sonic! So where is this lake?" Amy asked.

"Well...it's kinda far." Sonic said. "I don't have a car so I'll run there."

"Wait...huh?" Amy asked confused. Sonic picked her up bridal style and ran full speed out of town and to a beautiful secluded lake where a waterfall was. Amy made sure she was hanging on for dear life.

"Alright, we're here." Sonic announced.

Amy opened her eyes...and saw a beautiful waterfall surrounded by lush trees and flowers. Birds and butterflies flew everywhere in the sky which made the place more endearing.

"Oh Sonic…" Amy whispered speechless.

Sonic smiled. "What do you think?" He asked.

"It's so beautiful...I never seen anything like it.."

"When my dad was alive, he used to take us here...man those were the times.." Sonic said.

"What happened to your dad? If you don't mind me asking." Amy asked.

"He died in a car accident years ago...so I'd come up here alone sometimes to relax." Sonic said.

"I'm so sorry…" Amy whispered.

Sonic chuckled. "Hey it's cool, besides I know he's looking over me. So did you still want to swim?"

Amy nodded but before she took off her covering, she had a question. "Sonic, how did you run so fast?" She asked amazed.

"Well...I don't know, I've always been able to go fast." Sonic said. "But listen only my family and Tails know so don't tell a soul."

"I promise!" Amy replied. "So are you much of a swimmer?"

"Not really, to be honest. Never learned how." Sonic said as he removed his hoodie and jeans, leaving him only in his boxers. Amy blushed deeply, checking out how fit Sonic's body was...especially his abs. She never guessed that he was this fit.

Sonic caught Any staring and chuckled. "Something the matter?" He asked.

Amy snapped out of her vision and giggled embarrassed. "No no, everything is good! You just...you have a really..nice body.." She shyly admitted. Sonic smiled proudly, he did started working out more and it's really paid off.

"Well thanks, Ames." Sonic replied, making Amy blush at the cute nickname

Amy started to take off her dress, revealing a bright red bikini. This time Sonic was awestruck by what was under that dress. The blue hedgehog checked out her curves, practically drooling.

"She has a real banging body…" Sonic thought.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Amy asked.

Sonic shook his dirty thoughts and smiled. "Y-yeah, let's go swimming."

Amy nodded and the hedgehogs started to walk to the shallow end of the lake.

"By the way, Amy...you look fantastic…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: He's In Love!**

Sonic spent time in the lake with Amy. However the blue hedgehog became more nervous when Amy went to the deep end. Truth be told, he didn't know how to swim and was deeply afraid of drowning. However he would never admit that in a million years, especially not to Amy.

Fortunately Amy saw through Sonic and even offered him lessons. The blue hedgehog decided to learn from her to be close to her and have her touch him. Sonic eventually got the hang on swimming and now had a fondness for swimming..all thanks to Amy. The two went to the deeper part of the lake and splashed each other, had diving contests, and so on.

After the fun, the two decided to sit on a rock to watch the waterfall while air drying off. "Had fun?" Sonic asked.

"Did I? This was even better than the pool!" Amy exclaimed. "And you even learned how to swim in one hour..it took me a week to learn..and you can run so fast...Sonic, you're amazing...honestly I feel so average."

Sonic was surprised when she said that. "No Amy, you're way beyond average! You're the coolest chick ever."he said. "Besides..your personality draws me and a lot of people in..that's your super power."

"Oh Sonic..you really are nobody I've met before.." Amy whispered, the two slowly leaned in about to kiss but was stopped by Sonic.

"Wait Amy...I need to tell you something...the honest truth.." Sonic replied.

Amy nodded. "Go on…"

"Well...Amy, I'm a slacker,my grades aren't as good, and I skipped school a lot...I even smoke at times. I'm also a wiseass and most of the teachers aren't really fond of me...but..when I met you...I knew I needed to improve. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're really nice and...well..I honestly felt that I wasn't good enough for you...still feel that same way. But...I swear on my life that I'll be a changed man...because I'd rather hold your hand on this sunset...than to go to some party…" Sonic admitted. "What I'm trying to say is….I really like you...and would like to date you...so what do you say?"

Amy's surprised expression, turned into a warm smile. "I'd like that..very much.."

Sonic's eyes widened. "R-Really?"

"Yes, Sonic!" Amy replied.

Sonic sighed in relief, turns out she really liked him back. The two hugged each other, with Sonic letting go after her.

"Sonic...do you want to kiss me?" Amy asked.

"Amy...you have no idea how long I've waited.." Sonic whispered, slowly leaning in. the two kissed each other, locking lips in an erotic fashion. Their tongues danced with each other and intertwined. Sonic admired the taste of strawberries in her mouth as he rubbed her back. The kiss lasted for quite awhile before they pulled away. As tempted as Sonic wanted to do it right here with her, he controlled himself for Amy's sake.

"That..that was amazing.." Amy whispered.

"You're amazing.." Sonic whispered.

The two hedgehogs kissed again before Sonic carried Amy home and then returned to his home on the other side of town. Sonic walked into the house with a smile on his face, which confused his two siblings.

"Someone's happy." Sonia commented.

"I'm in love! I'm in love! I'm in love and I don't care what anyone says!" Sonic cheered as he skipped.

"Manic..you didn't give our brother drugs did you?" Sonia asked concerned.

"Hey, why do you always assume I do stuff to him?" Manic asked. "Besides..the dude is on something else...and that's called love and massive boner."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: I'll Never Let Go**

And so forth, Sonic and Amy started dating during the final year of highschool. The two inseparable pair who supported and loved each other. Amy eventually got to meet Sonic's family; while Aleena and Sonia were happy for Sonic, Manic couldn't believe his brother could score a hot babe.

Amy graduated when the school year was over while Sonic graduated in the summer, thanks to studying with Amy to improve his grades. His grade average moved up to a B which he was actually proud of, and so was his pink girlfriend.

Sonic and Amy soon moved in with each other when Amy turned eighteen. She also attended community college for journalism while Sonic worked at a chili dog restaurant long hours to support both of them, much to his dismay he couldn't eat anything. However the two managed to spend time with one another, especially on the weekends.

However one night, Sonic and Amy decided to share their first time after a fancy dinner and a walk in the park...the night was alluring and the two young hedgehogs were young and hormonal. The two intertwined that night...making it one of their most fantastic nights.

However days later….Amy found out every young couple's worst fear...she was pregnant with Sonic's baby.

The pink hedgehog cried in her bed, worrying about Sonic's reaction. The two were still so young and they've only talked about children once.

"Amy?" A voice called. Sonic saw his girlfriend pouring her tears onto the bed. He rushed to her aid, hating to see her sad.

"Ames, what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"S-Sonic….remember that night we shared?" Amy asked.

Sonic blushed deeply, remembering their first time. "How could I forget…" Sonic said, thinking about Amy's naked body for a second.

"Well Sonic….I took a pregnancy test...and I'm pregnant with your baby…" Amy whispered.

"Preg….nant?" Sonic repeated.

"You know..like bun in the oven?" Amy said.

"Bun-"

"Sonic,I'm pregnant!" Amy yelled. Sonic's eyes widened, shocked at the news. Amy was worried due to Sonic standing there frozen, she felt like crying at this point.

Suddenly she felt little kisses on her tummy. The pink hedgehog looked down and found Sonic kissing her belly.

"Sonic..what are you doing?" Amy asked giggling.

"Kissing the stomach where my son or daughter is gonna be." Sonic replied. Amy smiled as tears of joy fell from her cheeks.

"Oh Sonic…" Amy whispered.

"Like I said...I'm a changed man...I'm never letting go of you...not the baby." Sonic replied as he stood up to embrace his now pregnant girlfriend. Amy cried in his shoulders while Sonic rubbed her back.

"There there, Ames...remember...I'm never letting you go…" Sonic whispered. "I'll...ill always take care of you.."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Close To You**

A beautiful and loving wife, three hyperactive children that kept his life interesting, the fact that he got to come home to them was something he'd never want to replace. Sonic was now working at power plant; while it wasn't his dream job, it did put food on the table and a roof over their heads. As long as his family were happy, he was happy; that's all that mattered.

The blue hedgehog stared outside the window at the full moon up above; it only allowed him to reflect the hedgehog he once was. First, he was a slacker who never wanted to settle down, but now he was a full time father and a devoted husband.

All because he fell for her…

"Whatcha thinking about..?" a voice asked. A pair of smooth arms wrapped around his neck from behind, making Sonic smile. It was Amy, once lover now his wife and mother to their children.

"Just thinking about the past…" Sonic replied calmly.

"Oh?" Amy asked. "What about it?"

Sonic turned around and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, leaning in until their noses touched. "You." he replied. "When we first met."

Amy giggled. "Mm...interesting that we'd meet in detention...never thought I'd even get into detention."

Sonic smirked. "And I never thought I'd enjoy being in detention that day.." he said, making her blush. The blue hedgehog's smirk turned into a warm smile, after having three kids he still managed to get her blush which made her sexier in his eyes.

"Sonic..what did you think about me back then?" Amy asked.

"Hm?"

"Like...what was your first impression of me?" Amy asked.

"Well...honestly I thought you were a cutie...but I was wrong." Sonic replied before giving her a wink. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on…"

"Sonic.." Amy whispered with love in her eyes.

"So what about me?" Sonic asked. "I'm dying to know your first impression of me."

"Hmm..your breath smelled a lot like mint." Amy teased, by sticking her tongue out. "But...honestly I thought you were someone interesting...nothing I've ever met before..I didn't know if I should be intruded or scared…"

Sonic smirked. "And now..are you intrigued or scared"

"Well...now I'm hooked...really hooked." Amy admitted before the couple kissed. Sonic stroke her quills lovingly, admiring his mate. He couldn't comprehend what he'd do without her, she changed his life completely. Also he enjoyed intimacy between them, she was so beautiful and desirable.

"Sonic…"

"Yes Ames..?" Sonic asked, leaning in closer to get another kiss.

Amy smirked and placed a finger on his lips. "We need to talk about Dash's grades." she warned.

"Of course…" Sonic muttered.

 **The End**


End file.
